100 Theme Challenge
by Faye Silo
Summary: 100 prompted themes with varying pairs. Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/Machi, Shigure/Akito, Kureno/Uo, etc.


**_Summary:_** **Drabbles written based on the word given to me in the theme challenge.**  
_  
_**_Authors note:_** **Wow, another new story? WTF is wrong with me. Well, guess what? It's a theme challenge. 100 of them to be exact.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Fruits Basket, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise/previously stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidental and I will not be held responsible for it. I retain ownership of this plot and storyline unless stated different.**

**_Rated For:_ Course language and Sexual Content.**

**_Warning:_ Later chapters may contain mature content.**

**_Pairings:_ Whatever I feel for that theme.**

**_Theme:_ 1. Hero**

**_Pairing in this chapter:_ Kyo/Tohru**

* * *

**1. Hero**

Kyo was insulted. The first day of his senior year in High School and he had to write a stupid paper over the one person he considered a hero in his life. Wasn't writing about heroes just a tad bit grade school?

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, even though it should have been easy it was tough. Who was his hero? He felt like it should have been Shishou, but somehow that just felt wrong. Something inside of him was telling him that that was the wrong answer. Yes, Shishou was one of his heroes, but who was the person who played an even bigger role in his life than Shishou?

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew the answer; it had been there all along.

"Kyo-kun! Who are you going to write about as your hero?" he stared into his girlfriends chocolate brown eyes as a smile slid across his face. He moved his hand from his hair and brushed a few strands behind her ear.

"Well, I think I have an idea. How about you, Tohru?" He watched as a huge smile spread its way across her face along with her blush.

"Gosh, I have no idea! I have so many heroes. Everyone in the Sohma family, my mom, and Uo-chan and Hana-chan. I don't think I'll ever be able to decide. Maybe I can just write about all of them!"

Kyo laughed, "You can only have one, silly." He watched her pretty little blush grow bigger and brighter.

"I know. I guess I'll just have to decide." He watched as the girl let a sigh slip past her pretty little mouth. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but how inappropriate would that be? The Yankee and wave girl would be on his case for the whole day spewing shit about how he was defiling there little Tohru. Like hell would he be put through that humiliation again. Trust him; he had learned his lesson the first time. He'd just wait until they got back to Shigure's house, then he could do whatever he pleased.

**~X~**

Kyo chewed on his eraser as he continued to think about what to write on his paper. He had no idea where he was taking it and right now it was just a bunch of incoherent nonsense. He sort of wished it would all click into place so he could finish the paper and get on with his life.

After erasing and starting over for about the 500th time it finally came to him.

_In the dictionary, a hero is a person who does a heroic act like pulling a baby from a fire or saving a drowning kid. Someone who is model or ideal, but can't a hero be more than that? Can't a hero just be someone who was there when you needed them the most and said the words that you needed to hear to make everything better?_

_Well, if hero were to be defined in that manner, then my hero is Tohru Honda._

_Tohru was the one person who was there when I needed someone the most. She would say the words that I would desperately need to hear, and she accepted me even when the rest of the world didn't. To some she may seem plain. Like any normal girl that goes to school. But she is so much more than that. She has survived through tragedies unimaginable and has still become the person I have grown to love today. Without her, I would still be the bitter child I once was, I would still be the teenage boy who never forgave himself for the sin he committed. Without her, I would be nothing._

_Torhu Honda is my hero because she saved me from a life that everyone said I was destined to live and gave me the life that I wanted to live. _

Kyo stared at the paper in front of him. It was the truth in words. Maybe he couldn't get all of it out, or express exactly how much she meant to him, but maybe this was enough.

Besides, Tohru is his hero. How much more truthful could you get than that?


End file.
